The Writings On The Wall
by Scription Addict
Summary: Fb Challenge based around the hardest word, and the graffiti written on the toilet wall about Boyd. Rated T for use of language only.


**So this is my FB challenge fic, based on the episode the hardest word, where Boyd is sat in a toilet cubicle and reads some graffiti written about him on the toilet wall. I have had a serious drout in the writing department lately and this is the first thing I've produced in a while, not sure I like it, but here it is/  
><strong>

**The Writing on The Wall**

FB Challenge based on the hardest word, 1000 words max.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for semen."

"What for?" He said trying to hide the schoolboy giggle that was threatening to escape from his lips.

"Do you know you can get that stuff on the internet?"

"Well, I've got my own." He walked over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "As well you know, Dr Foley!"

"Don't be juvenile Boyd."

"Why not? And whilst we're on the subject of juvenile behaviour, who wrote that stuff about me on the toilet wall?"

"What stuff?"

"Please don't insult me by pretending you don't know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, could you come with me please?" He walked out of her office and strode down the corridor to the ladies' toilets. Most people had left for the evening, so there was no one to see them as he opened the door to the toilets for her, he waited outside, whilst she checked it was empty.

"It's okay, you can come in."

He walked into the toilets, took hold of her hand and walked into a cubicle, "There, see." He said pointing out the graffiti on the wall.

Grace smirked slightly as she read it.

"It's not funny. I'm the head of this unit. I don't want to be ridiculed on toilet walls."

Grace pursed her lips to try and suppress the smile on her face, "Is it true?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Is it true?"

He closed and locked the cubicle door before turning and placing his hands on her hips, pushing her back against the cubicle wall, his lips descending on hers lightly. "Would you like me to prove it to you."

"Not in here, no."

"Why not, the doors locked. Everyone else has gone home."

"Yeah. As tempting as that sounds." She replied sarcastically, "I think I'm or should I say I think we, are a little old for having a knee trembler in a toilet cubicle."

"You're never too old Grace."

"Age aside, the answer is no, now could you let me out please?" She turned towards the cubicle door, but before she could open it he had snaked his hands around her waist, his lips drawn like a magnet to her neck.

"Oh god woman, do you have any idea of the effect you have on me."

"I would have thought Greta was more your type."

He kept his hands around her waist, and his face buried into her neck, "Oh, please tell me you don't seriously think I am interested in Greta."

"Well you've been hanging around her all day. Yes Greta, no Greta, three bags full Greta."

"It's just a bit of harmless flirting, you know I'm not interested in anyone but you."

"It hasn't seemed like a bit of harmless flirting. I mean she's an attractive, younger woman, why wouldn't you find her attractive?"

"Because I am sleeping with a very beautiful, very intelligent woman, who doesn't want any of our work colleagues to know, so we keep it a secret, we hide our feelings from each other until we are alone, until no one can see us." He rubbed his face against hers, the feel of his beard soft yet textured against the warmth of her skin, "I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it, and when you are happy to come out of the closet about us, I will happily walk in here, hand in hand, and tell the world, or at least the department, how I feel about you."

She turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. "Well how about we get this case out of the way and then tell them."

"When ever you're ready is fine with me."

"Okay. Thank you." She replied kissing his nose as she did so.

"So about this graffiti, do you know who wrote it?"

"It's just graffiti Boyd. It's just a way of letting off steam."

"But it's all aimed at me."

"So ignore it, if you hadn't been sneaking around in the ladies' toilets you'd never have seen it."

"I don't want to ignore it. It's personal."

"No it isn't, it's just light hearted."

He turned and looked at the writing, "How does Boyd add variety to his sex life? He uses the other hand! Boyd has two emotions, horny and hungry, so if he hasn't got a hard on, make him a sandwich. Yeah that all sounds light hearted, oh hang on, what's this one here, Does time fly when you have sex with Boyd, or was it really only 1 minute? Not at all offensive! Oh and my personal favourite, don't worry Boyd Jesus loves you. Everyone else thinks you're a prick."

"There are a lot of people in this building, not just our department, and sometimes..."

"Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes you can be a little...abrasive with people."

"Abrasive? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a polite way of saying that you can be bloody rude and offensive sometimes, and in a workplace like this, you are bound to offend people."

"So they get revenge by covering the walls with offensive material about me."

"A few comments, it's hardly covering the walls, and it's an attempt at humour, if they were being offensive they could have written much worse."

"Oh really, well thank you for your support."

"Just ignore it."

"I can't ignore it."

She placed a hand on his face, "Ignore it, come back to my place and work off that frustration and anger."

His features softened, and he sighed lightly, "yeah I guess your right, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway."

Grace opened the door and turned to leave, but before she did she removed a pen from his jacket pocket and amended one of the comments, she turned and smiled, and he smiled back at her after seeing what she'd done. "That's more like the truth." She said before taking his hand and pulling him out of the cubicle and out of the toilets.

Does time fly when you have sex with Boyd, or was it really only _**100 minutes.**_

**The End**


End file.
